A Flash memory (may be called Flash for short), as a storage medium, is a nonvolatile memory and has features of information therein still being usable after power down, and being erasable and reprogrammable repeatedly. Currently, an embedded system with the Flash memory as the storage medium has been applied widely.
The basic processing unit for a conventional Flash controller is usually a data block (the size of which is generally 512 bytes), for which ECC (Error Checking and Correcting) correction is also preformed by the Flash controller. In a prior art, after transmitting one main data block of 512 bytes, the Flash controller needs to send a command and an address again in order to start transmission for the next main data block of 512 bytes. In other words, the transmission of the next main data block of 512 bytes can only be started after the one main data block of 512 bytes has been transmitted and the ECC correction for the main data block has been performed, that is, a serial processing manner is adopted in the prior art.